A semiconductor manufacturing apparatus such as a metal plating apparatus may perform etching, washing with a cleaning solution, and drying to an edge part of a substrate in a semiconductor-device manufacturing process. However, when the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus performs those processes in the same chamber, appearance abnormality (streaks) may occur on the substrate surface. The streaks appear when a chemical solution present in the chamber is attached to the substrate during substrate drying.
Part of the substrate where streaks appear has been more oxidized than a normal part of the substrate. Therefore, there is a difference in appearance between the part where the streaks appear and the normal part. The substrate having the streaks appearing is inevitably detected to be poor in appearance inspection. Therefore there is a demand to restrict streaks.